bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Catwoman
Catwoman, or simply Cat for short, is a young crime fighter from New York City, though others have categorized her as a vigilante. Her real name is Selina Kyle, but she does not share her name or early life with others, preferring to hide herself behind her feline persona. Despite her youthful looks and relative inexperience, she is a deftly skilled acrobat and highly dexterous, skills that come in handy in her sideline as a thief and Cat Bulgar. Catwoman plays a major role in the game "Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov" (AoH:MoAR) where she acts as both a helpful ally and a hindering foe to the protagonist Natasha Romanov, often both at the same time. Descriptions Physical Cat appears as a young woman, no older than in her early 20s, with long dark hair, brown eyes and painted red lips. She has soft white skin without any tan given her nocturnal nature. Her body is thin, lithe and small, including small breasts and a high, round ass. Despite her attempts at grooming, she often has unkempt and messy hair, as well as clothing that is torn and undersized, given her meager means. Personality Cat is highly independent and self-interested in many respects. Her vigilante work is an outlier as it is unknown why she has taken it upon herself to stop criminals in action. For the most part she is driven by her own needs and wants, particularly her lust for valuables and fence-worthy goods. She shows little loyalty even to her own collection of stuff, often moving on to bigger targets no sooner than getting her hands on her latest grab. Her most prized possession for a long time was her handmade catsuit that she pieced together herself, but once seeing a chance to snag one of Natasha Romanov's iconic suits, she doesn't hesitate in attempting a trade. Despite her youth and worldly experiences, Cat is confident, brave and is a smart-mouth. During her encounters with Natasha Romanov, she constantly engages in a taunting back-and-forth with her, in a rivalry fashion. She even provokes her at times despite knowing how skilled and dangerous the Redhead is. However, Cat is not without fear, as seen when coming face-to-face with Subject 32 where she becomes almost catatonic frozen with fright at the grotesque being. Hobbies and Interests * Small animals, particularly black cats. * Expensive jewels and clothing Dislikes * Street thugs * Monsters Key Personal Relationships Natasha Romanov Natasha and Cat have a unique back and forth as a part of their begrudging rivalry, including many pointed words for each other. Both acknowledge each others others skill but also give each other a hard time. Natasha believes Cat to be an overconfident young brat and a vigilante but is impressed by her dexterity and ability to move without making a sound. Cat has been a useful ally to her at times, while at others has be troublesome. It it unknown exactly why Cat is inclined to help Nat in her work but she makes no attempt to hide the fact it linked to her own self-interests, as they often keep score on who owes who the most. Sexual Partners During her appearances in beWilderverse media Cat has appeared in some sexual scenes along with other characters. Included in her list of encounters are: * In her first meeting with Natasha Romanov, Cat was captured and held down by a 'Faceless Joe' street thug. She is forced to give him a blowjob in an alley before revealing she was in control of the whole time and trapping him. She left him to Nat to deal with afterwards. * After the events of Natasha's Bank Raid mission in Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov, Cat comes to visit her during the night, including preforming oral sex on the red head while she sleeps. While Cat is found to be there when Nat wakes up, it is unconfirmed whether that part was a dream or not. Backstory Early Years Little is known about Cat's early days beyond the fact that she was orphaned at a young age. Growing up she was mostly alone and surviving in the slums of the city, a fact which likely inspired her independent way of life. As a preteen, she rose to level of a petty criminal, thieving her way to get by. It was likely during this time that she began to develop her nimbleness and skills to what they would become. It was also at this time she drew the attention of the Maeda Cartel. Maeda Cartel Member As a youth Cat became involved with Tatsuro Maeda and his criminal organization. Showing promise as a burglar, she was invited in as a foot soldier for his cartel's street presence. She excelled at her role but never rose much higher than rank and file due to her lack of leadership potential, something she was more than fine with.Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) She never cared much for the gang's ideal or membership, seeing the job as a paycheque of opportunity and little else. The fact she was a good looking woman did not pass by the other gangster, Maeda himself included, but she was well known to be able to hold her own and she left the crime ring before Maeda could get his hooks in her. Vigilante Life Cat became a vigilante shortly after leaving the Maeda Cartel, but the exact reason for this is still unknown. She is known to go after her former allies however, taking joy in honey trapping street thugs before turning the tables on them. She has never drawn the ire of the NYPD or other such law enforcement due to her ability to escape and habit of not killing her prey. She operates out of an abandoned slum apartment from which she squats. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Cat appears in the beWilder game Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR), playing a major role in Natasha's early investigations as well as in the event-line involving Subject 32. It is thanks to Cat's efforts that Natasha is able to get her hands on a Maeda Cartel foot soldier to interrogate, leading her to Maeda himself. In the Corrupt Nat path, Cat becomes the protagonist for a follow up scene to Nat's capture at the Bank Raid. It is here we see her connection to the Maeda Cartel most prominently, as well as her part in saving Nat from being imprisoned by Captain Stone and Poison Ivy. Non-Canonical Content Cat has yet to appear in any non-canonical content thus far. Additional Content Season 1 Wallpapers Catwoman was one of the 4 girls from AoH for the Season 1 Wallpaper rewards. She won the first ever beWilder Wallpaper reward with her Risque option. Cat - Season 1 --Stats-- Vote Stats Total Votes: 41, Rank #6 Averaged Votes: 3.73 per Round, Rank #8 Highest Vote in a Single Option: 15 (Round 11), Rank #1 Highest Vote Total: 15 (Round 11), Rank #2 Highest Vote Share: 71% (Round 11), Rank #3 Average Vote Share: 18% (202.1% over 11 rounds), #8 Option Stats Earliest Win: Risqué (Round 1), Rank #T-1 Biggest Win: SFW (15 Votes), Rank #1 Most Voted for Option: Safe (28 Votes over 11 Rounds), Rank #5 SFW/Risque/Naked Split: 68%/10%/22%, Rank #1/#8/#7 --Notable Accomplishments--https://www.patreon.com/posts/aoh-wallpaper-s1-23971798 - Ultimate Holder of both AoH and Overall "Most Votes in a Single Option" Records (15 votes) - Winner of the first Season 1 Wallpaper, AoH Wallpaper and first Risque Wallpaper - Only girl to get to 15+ Votes in a Single Option (Round 11) beWilder's Wildest! Cat was selected as on of the 10 AoH contestants for beWilder's Wildest! 2018 and was one of a total of 20 girls to take part. She failed to make it past the Preliminary Rounds and was one of the 12 girls to be eliminated n the first stage of the contest. She ended the contest tied for 10th Place out of 20, alongside Francesca Moreau, taking in 16 votes over the 4 Preliminary rounds.https://www.patreon.com/posts/24787130 She was the highest placed AoH girl to not become Seeded. Patreon Posts Cat has also made appearances on the Patreon page in addition to her in game screen time. The following are notable occasions: * Cat was showcased during December 2018 as a preview for AoH:MoAR's Mission #2 Bad path, in which she plays a major role.https://www.patreon.com/posts/aoh-v0-10-bad-1-23243297 The post highlighted the drive to portray her more as a thieving cat burglar and socialite poser, along with her ragged vigilante persona. It was also the first showing of her in her formal wear. * To announce AoH's take over for April 2019's main development, Cat appeared back-to-back with Natasha Romanov their main mission suits. The post entitled "Agents of April: Lock & Load, Then Hit the Road" officially marked the handover from NTR to AoH, as well as announce the start of Act 3 in the story.https://www.patreon.com/posts/25797190 * Cat was once again shown in a teaser post for AoH:MoAR's v0.12 in June 2019, in a post entitled "Cat Suit""Cat Suit" AoH:MoAR v0.12 Preview, June 2019. It showed her picking out her new Agency level professional catsuit, from a Heels Safehouse armory stash, an outfit she can obtain during her sideline events in certain paths of Misadventures of Agent Romanov. Appearances Canonical * Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Appendix References Category:AoH Characters Category:New York City Characters __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Criminal Characters